


Comfort

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Multi, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Losses hurt, some more than others. Comfort is always appreciated





	Comfort

They were all touch starved. It always happened when they got too stressed, when the jeers and taunts got to far under their skin. Mitch shivered against his side, and he wrapped his arm around him a little tighter. He saw Willy reach over and squeeze his thigh, leaving his hand there in a loose hold. Willy’s head was resting in Auston’s lap as he curled up on top of the covers. Usually they got under them, but this time they just didn’t have the energy. Their playoffs run was so short-lived after such a long time of not making it that it felt like rubbing salt on a raw wound. Willy sighed deeply and Auston ran his fingers through the silky blonde strands. The stress hit Willy so hard he had started losing his hair, his hairline receding visibly.

They sat there for a while, unable to will themselves to get up. Finally, Auston nudged Mitch over and up and got Willy to stand up next to the bed. He got up and pushed the covers down. Mitch immediately crawled in, but Willy hesitated for a moment before looking at Auston with uncertain eyes. Auston opened his arms and Willy fell into them willingly, clinging on to him for dear life. After a few deep breaths he detached himself and slid into the bed, Auston following right after him. Mitch wrapped an arm around Willy’s waist and pulled him close. Auston took a moment just to take the sight in. Two of his best friends taking care of each other, trusting him to take care of them both. He threw an arm around both of them and scooted right against Willy. It didn’t take long until Willy dropped off, Mitch not too far behind him. Auston finally drifted off to the sounds of their combined breathing. When they woke up, they’d all feel a bit more alive again.


End file.
